Killing with the Cullens
by ayooh
Summary: Emmett has dumped Rosalie for a human, but she hates vampires even though she's already dated one of the cullens. What will Emmet think when he finds out. How will Rae deal with two vampires in her life. EmmettCullen/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I love you!" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"How can you love me when you don't even know me. This is impossible, why don't you Cullen's just leave me alone."

"Look Rae, ever since we came back to Forks, I don't know I just saw you and fell in love with you.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in love at first sight." No matter what I said I couldnt deny that I was physically attracted to Emmett. He was tall, dark, and could pull off a white polo and pullover better than anyone else in Forks.

"I do! Rae, I don't know how to describe it, but you're beautiful and smart, and when I'm with you I feel like I don't have to pretend." Emmett whispered that last part. He leaned over the cafeteria table where we sat isolation and grabbed me by the neck with his ice, cold hands. I watched his muscular arms flex around me. I was stunned for a moment before I remembered who he-what he was.

Vampire

I whispered to myself.

He kissed me softly, but I pushed him away. I couldn't let this happen again.

"I have to go" I said while quickly standing and grabbing my trash.

" Rae please...." he trailed off.

"Please what? Please stay here with me and ignore what I am, " I mocked, "News-flash Cullen, I HATE VAMPIRES!" I screamed. All the students within earshot of me turned and looked. The Cullen table tried to remain calm, but I saw Edward's eyes widen.

"Yeah, you heard right. The Cullens, who mysteriously moved here from alaska...they're-" before I could even say vampires I was whisked away from all the people. I was being lifted into the air and the dewy trees leaked onto my skin. I was so dazed I didn't even know who was carrying me.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled angrily into his eyes.

"Fine" he said coldly and dropped me from one of the treetops. I screamed in fear as my delicate life flashed before me.I watched the dense forest approach me from below as I screamed,"I hate you Edward Cullen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it he swooped down like a bird to retrieve my limp body.

"You're horrible." I said.

"I know," he just smiled.

He found a tree branch overlooking Forks High School and sat me down.

"What did you think you were doing back there?!" his anger revealed.

"I was just about to expose your family for what they really are."

"Why would you do that?!"

"To hurt Emmett." I replied simply.

"Do you think that telling me you want to hurt my brother makes me want to not suck your sweet blood right now?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm pushing him away so i don't fall in love with him. I don't want to make any more mistakes this year."

"What happened between us was last year and besides I think you ought to give him a chance." he said resting his cold palm on my wrist.

"I thought you had morals? I thought you didn't want to be a monster?" I replied, changing the subject. He just sighed and used his eyes to demand an answer to why I was doing this to them.

"I hate vampires." I said softly hoping he wouldn't push me out of the tree and not even attempt to save me.

"Yeah, the whole school kinda knows it, but specifically, you hate me." He said closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well now that that's settled I think I want to go home now."

"We shouldn't have let him start sitting with her." Rosalie said with deep anger in her voice.

"I know but I though she was different." said alice sadly. They walked into the living room of their home while Jasper just guided a sullen Emmett inside,

"You know she could have ruined everything

for us!:" Rosalie screamed at him.

"I'm sorry" he said near tears.

"Its not his fault Rose." Jasper said patting emmett on the back.

"well if we had stick to the plan Carlisle had for us we'd be okay. Its not like they'd even have a chance at a future together."

"You're just jealous!" Emmett yelled.

"Of what? Her weak human nature? Yeah Emmett I'm so jealous!" she grinned.

"You're jealous of the fact that I love HER, not YOU!"

"That's not true.....you just......you just wait until Esme gets home!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why wait til Esme gets home? I'm here." Carlisle Cullen said walking though the doors.

"Carlisle can I talk to you?" Emmett said with sweaty palms.

"Sure." The tall blonde sat on the living room couch waiting for Emmett to begin while the other Cullen children disappeared.

"I know Rosalie saved me, but I'm just not in love with her anymore," Emmett started to pace and play with small trinkets in the living room. "I'm in love with a human, but I don't think she cares for me. I'm so lost. Should I leave Rosalie and take a chance with Rae or stay with Rosalie who's a safe choice and regret not just going for it?"

"Well, " Carlisle cleared his throat, "I understand if you don't want to be with Rosalie anymore. It has been some time. I'm sure she would like to transfer since everything has happened with Bella this year. I supported Edward when he wanted to pursue relations with Bella so I will be no different with you, but make sure she feels the same about you first and keeps our secret safe.

"Well it looks like there'll be no Rae of sunshine in your future" Rosalie chuckled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Rosalie this is a private conversat-" Carlisle began with a frustrated look on his face.

"She's come this close to exposing us at school. In fact she said she said that she hated vampires right in Emmett's face. And with the way Edward had to scoop her up and take her from the cafeteria I'd be surprised if they didn't already know."

"I'm sure everyone will forget all about it by tomorrow." Emmett tried to keep his composure.

"Wait?! She's already compromised our being here?"

Emmett nodded shamefully.

"Emmett! How could you let this happen?" Carlisle said his face turning light pinkish.

"It's not my fault!" He began to act like a baby, "She said she hated vampires but I never did anything to her!"

"And that would be my fault." Edward said coldly as he entered.

Emmett stood suddenly and took Edward by the collar.

"What did you do to her?" he asked keeping his temper as best he could. Edward pushed his hands away and began to explain after sitting on the loveseat across from Carlisle.

"I dated her secretly last year. She was in love with me and I didn't feel the same way, but I stayed with her. I was a bad boyfriend, she bought things for me and I guess you could say I used her. I told her what I was. She begged me to turn her, but I lied and said I couldn't, that it was a rule Carlise made us live by. You guys didn't know this but I started to get a lot of attention from a lot of the girls because I was dating her. Honestly, I Loved it. Emmett, I'm sorry but I have to tell you the truth," Emmett looked up after trying not to look at Edward when he was talking, "I-I used Rae for sex. A lot. I would sneak into her place late at night then leave and barely even speak to her for the next couple weeks. I didn't care because I knew she would always come back to me, so I would do her some more then leave her hanging."

The tone of voice Edward was using changed drastically when he saw Carlisle and Emmett's reactions. Emmett was close to killing him and Carlisle was in pure shock and awe. Edward soon began to like what he was doing.

"Hey, maybe when you get with her I can tell you everything that drives her nuts in bed! Like when you hold her in your arms, whisper "I love you" and she'll melt. Also when you're in between her legs-" he smiled.

"That's enough Edward!" Carlisle's eyes held deep anger and surprise.

Emmett's face went blank for a moment and then he lunged fiercely at Edward. There was a low roar from his throat and Carlisle was scared that he would really hurt Edward. Carlisle jumped straight in between them and held Emmett off for as long as he could.

"Edward go to your room!!" Carlisle yelled while having trouble holding the more muscular man back.

"I'd rather go to Rae's room. For the second time today. I bet you she would do me right now if I asked her to. She's still in love with me and she knows it. It's sad really....."Edward trailed off.

"You were at her house today?" Emmett asked cooling off slowly. Edward nodded, "I hate you Edward. I hate you for using Rae, you have no idea what she's worth!" Emmett threw Carlisle off of him and jumped into the mercedes. Within less than a minute he was at Rae's house. The Randall car was in the driveway so he knocked politely.

"What?" Rae asked groggily wearing nothing but her underwear which was peeking through her short white robe. The lightness of the robe contrasted beautifly with her chocolate skin. Or at least Emmett thought so. Emmett didn't answer Rae for a moment then he picked her up gently and ran into the deep forest.

"Emmett where are you taking me?!" she screamed but to comfort the small girl Emmett put his icy hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently. He was still getting used to the fact that he had to be really gentle with her. When Emmett found a spot that considered suitable he set her down as lightly as he could.

"What the hell, Emmett?!" she said wobbling a little bit.

"Have you had sex with Edward?" he asked bluntly.

"That's sort of a personal question." She turned around and began to play with the sleeve of her robe.

"Just answer it." Emmett said even though he knew the answer.

"Yes."


End file.
